


A Werewolf Thing

by jacinth



Series: Safe & Sound [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Growing Up, Harry knows more than he lets on, Harry's a possessive little shit, Holland thinks Louis is an oblivious idiot, It's a werewolf thing, Louis is overprotective, M/M, Moody Harry is moody, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, She's right, Vampire Louis, Werewolf Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When? When had this happened? Gone was the wide-eyed, chubby-cheeked baby boy, and in his place stood a lanky teenager with stormy eyes and a brow that spoke of fiery temperament.</p><p>or</p><p>Louis is having a hard time accepting the fact that Harry is growing up; Harry resents this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Werewolf Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated this in so long! I had to go back and reread to make sure I kept everything in line.
> 
>  Sorry for any mistakes!

"Going somewhere?"

The vampire startled at the sudden intrusion; fangs dropping and sinking into his bottom lip, filling his mouth with the coppery taste of blood -which reminded him, he should probably grab a blood-bag before he left. Living with Harry had lowered his guard, making him an easy target for the thirteen year old brat. A brat who took every chance to make Louis jump these days. He glanced over his shoulder with a warm smile for the suspicious thirteen year old that leaned against the door-frame with his arms crossed, watching Louis fuss with his hair. Louis didn't like the look in his eyes and knew if he wasn't careful, the night would be ruined by an argument.

Tonight was his first date with Aidan.

Unfortunately, nothing was going right. First, Aidan's number disappeared from his cellphone. Then, the clothes Holland helped him choose were misplaced, along with aforementioned phone. Luck seemed to have abandoned him with this one.

Louis checked the clock on his bedside table, it was nearly six. Harry should be at River's by now.

"I thought-"

"I cancelled." Harry shrugged, fingers tapping an irritated rhythm on his forearm over the blue hooded sweatshirt he wore.

Louis frowned. Leaving Harry home alone wasn't an option, not that he didn't trust the boy, he was just the worrying sort. He doubted that would ever change. Surprisingly, the vampire felt relieved. More than he should have. If he was being honest, the idea of dating wasn't all that appealing. He'd only agreed in the first place because he'd been feeling lonely that particular day. Even vampires got depressed, it seemed. He liked Aidan of course, he was gorgeous, but apart from aesthetic appreciation, he felt nothing for the man. He may have been rusty on this whole dating thing, but he was completely certain that wasn't enough to build a relationship on. His life with Harry was more than he ever could have hoped for in all his years as a nomad, adding someone else to the mix just... didn't seem right.

Not to mention Harry would take to Louis dating about as well as fire took to a nursery.

On the other hand, Louis _needed_ someone. There was a reason he'd been lonely after all - he'd gone twelve years without sex, although truthfully it wasn't even about that. What he really missed was the intimacy. Not that he was ever really the cuddly type, the part he loved most was holding someone close as he sank into their pliant bodies, okay yeah, maybe it was about the sex.

But it was also about the persistent ache inside him that had been growing more unbearable by the day making Louis wonder if maybe, just maybe he was close to finding his true mate.

If it turned out to be Aidan, well, he sure as hell wouldnt complain, even if he was having his doubts right now.

He remembered Holland before Colton; restless and sick in her soul, there had been nothing Louis could do for his lover. When Colton had entered the picture, Louis had let her go.

As much as Louis wanted and craved that connection for himself, he couldn't imagine anyone or _anything_ being more important to him than Harry. A vampire's mate was everything to them; nothing else mattered. Louis wouldn't have it, Harry was his world; nothing else mattered.

"Why-"

"You've not answered my question, Lou." Harry hummed, pushing himself from the door-frame and moving further into the room, thumbs now hooked in the pockets of his cream coloured jeans casually, clashing with the annoyed look in his green eyes.

Louis set his comb down on the dresser and moved to stand in front of the boy, reaching out to ruffle those unruly curls. "I have a date."

Like lightening, Harry's hand struck out to bat his own out of the air.

"I'm not a child." Harry snapped viciously, shocking the vampire before adding just as firmly, "I want you to stay home."

Louis decided to let _that_ go. He understood where the boy was coming from, he'd read in parenting books that a lot of children didn't take well to their parent or guardian dating, especially when it's been just the two for so many years.

"Baby, I know this is different, but I promise there's no competition, okay? You're, you're like my... son. I could never-"

"I am  _not your son!_ " Harry shouted, looking completely enraged now.

Louis' stomach dropped. Never had he referred to Harry as his son before, and apparently, never would again. It hurt. Did Harry not love him enough to consider him family? After everything? It ate at him, tightening his chest. "Don't ever call me that again. I will _never_ be your son."

Who knew a heart that hadn't beat in almost two centuries could ache so? Then again, if a dead heart could love, it could hurt.

Louis nodded wordlessly and turned away, busying himself with his comb again, too burned to scold Harry for his tone.

"I apologize for offending you. I'm sorry, Harry." Louis uttered quietly before clearing his throat out of habit, though it did nothing to rid him of the painful lump.

When a warm hand enclosed around his wrist, Louis couldn't help but stare for a moment - Harry's hands were as big if not bigger than his own already and the boy wasn't yet fourteen. He would soon tower over Louis, not a difficult feat, the vampire knew he was ridiculously tiny, although being at the top of the food chain more than made up for it. 

Harry tugged gently, urging him to turn. Never able to deny the brat anything, Louis faced him, meeting desperate green eyes with his own pained blue ones.

"I've upset you," Harry whispered. "I'm sorry, Lou. You know I love you more than anything and that I would do whatever you asked me to, but please, _please_ don't ask me to be your son. That's the one thing I can't do."

Louis wanted to laugh at that. Oh, he knew Harry loved him, but "doing whatever he asked" was a bit far flung. Harry was getting more bullheaded by the day and telling him what to do would soon be completely impossible. Louis wasn't sure if it was a werewolf thing or a puberty thing. He was leaning towards both.

He smiled, a bit hurt, though truthfully he had never considered the boy his son, even back when Harry was a baby and Louis had tried to convince the tot to call him 'dada'.

The fact that Harry refused to let them slip into a parent/child dynamic even at such an early age would always boggle his mind, but then Harry had always been scarily mature for his age. _A werewolf thing or a Harry thing_? He wondered.

"I understand."

"You _really_ don't." Harry muttered, winding his arms around Louis' waist in a tight hug.

Louis wondered what the boy meant by that but returned the affectionate display, holding Harry tight. It was moments like this that he wrapped himself in when Harry got angry and slammed doors.

"I would prefer if you stayed at River's tonight," Louis murmured. "I can drop you off--"

Harry pulled back so their eyes could meet and he wore that look again, the one he always got when people flirted with Louis. "You're staying home." 

Louis held back a snort and sighed instead. How could he make Harry understand? Not that there was much _to_ understand, he had already decided this date would be the last, but...if he happened to get laid, well, no one need know.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, almost as though reading Louis' thoughts.

"It's just a date, Harry. I'm not going to marry the bloke."

Harry widened his stance. "Bloke?"

Ah. He had never mentioned that little tidbit had he? But then, it wasn't really needed since he hadn't been with anyone since before Harry. The boy knew about his past relationship Holland, and that was it.

"Yes," Louis said slowly. "I'm partial to both sexes."

Harry nodded, "You're bisexual."

Louis blinked. He did _not_ remember talking to Harry about any of this, and the boy never talked about sexual matters so, Louis hadn't either. Oh, he planned to give him _the talk_ of course, before Harry turned fourteen at the latest. But it seemed it might not be needed. Louis felt his eyes narrow at the thought.

Harry barked out laugh that turned into a full on cackle when Louis huffed.

God. He was a centuries old vampire who had slept with more people than their current town's population, and here he was acting like a prudish grandmother.

Harry snickered. "Surprised?" 

Raising his eyebrows, Louis eyed the boy warily. "Just a tad."

"I think I am too," Harry announced, startling the vampire. "Then again, I got more turned on from snogging River than I did snogging Taylor, so maybe not."

Louis gaped at the boy. "Excuse me?" No. _No_. This... this... he wasn't hearing this. Harry was just a _baby_. Louis' baby. And he certainly didn't go around snogging people! "You're a child!"

Harry's face fell at that, his expression blank before the indignant anger flared up. Louis knew that look.

 _Here we go_ , he thought.

"I am not a child, Louis! I'll be fourteen in three months for fuck's sake!"

"Watch your mouth!" Louis snapped.

This had become a daily occurrence in the last couple of weeks  - the fighting. Harry was getting more and more bold and aggressive and Louis had no clue what to do about it. He knew it had something to do with Harry being a werewolf, but these extreme mood-swings were beginning to get to him.

He pointed a finger at the boy's nose. "You are too a child! A teenager at best! And you're too young to be running around kissing people!"

Louis had no idea why he was letting this upset him, he was well aware that Harry was getting to that age now, but he just... he couldn't accept it. Harry was his baby goddamn it! No matter how rotten the brat acted sometimes.

Harry slapped his hand away. "You just want me to be that five year old covered in chocolate pudding forever! But I'm not! I'm growing up!  _Let me_."

Louis took a step back and looked at the boy, _really_ looked at him, breath leaving him in a rush. When? _When had this happened?_ Gone was the wide-eyed, chubby-cheeked baby boy, and in his place stood a lanky teenager with stormy eyes and a brow that spoke of fiery temperament.

Harry was beautiful. And Louis could already see that he would be utterly devastating as an adult.

Suddenly he felt a pang of sympathy for Harry's future mate. Harry was lovely _when he wanted to be_ , however, his temper and possessive nature could be a royal pain. Lord knew, if the boy was _this_ possessive over him, he could hardly imagine him with a mate.

He was getting off track. And Harry was right. He didn't want the boy to grow up, because it meant he was that much closer to leaving Louis alone again. The vampire couldn't bear the thought of losing Harry, the boy meant the world to him. It was selfish. He could admit that. If he didn't lose Harry to 'growing up' it was a very real possibility he'd lose him when he finally revealed his true nature as a vampire. And if that didn't do it, telling Harry he was a werewolf might. Louis would wait a while to do that though, he wanted Harry to keep what little innocence he had just a bit longer.

"But... you're my baby." Louis whispered, reaching out to press his palm to Harry's warm cheek.

Harry leaned into the touch but shook his head. "I'm not."

The words broke Louis' heart and he felt his eyes begin to sting. Jesus. If he didn't get a grip he would have to explain why he was crying blood and he wasn't ready for that talk just yet. Fuck. He used to be a ruthless machine! When had he turned into this... this.... pathetic... _thing_?

Louis pulled away, intending to make an excuse and then lock himself in the bathroom for a bit. Christ, he was turning into a whiny child while Harry was growing up. Fuck the nearly two-hundred year age difference.

"No! No! _Lou_.." Harry plastered himself to Louis again, refusing to let him go. Well hello Dr. Jekyll. The boy hugged him tight enough to make him flinch, which... that was _troubling_. He was a vampire, being squeezed by a thirteen year old shouldn't make him flinch in discomfort. Louis mentally added it to the _werewolf thing_ list. 

"I didn't mean that. I just meant I'm not a baby. I'll always be yours though, I promise."

"I know." Louis sighed, feeling guilty for making Harry feel guilty. It was a never ending cycle these days. "I just... get sad when I think of you growing up and leaving me, that's all. Everyone goes through it when they realize their... a child is becoming an adult."

Harry squeezed him tighter, burying his face in the vampire's shoulder. "S'not the same. I'll never leave you. Not unless you leave me, and even then I'd just follow you."

"You silly boy," Louis huffed out a laugh. "Don't you want to go to college? Find someone to love? You can do all that and still have me, I won't go anywhere. I'll even embarrass you in front your boyfriends."

Harry let out a frustrated groan before looking up with a pout - the one that could convince Louis to assassinate the Queen. "Stay home?"

Louis looked down at him fondly. "Don't you wanna sleep over at your little boyfriend's house?"

Harry looked so offended that Louis had to smother a laugh. "River is not, and never will be my boyfriend! The kiss was an experiment."

Experiment or not, Louis still didn't like it. Not one bit. Harry was too young. "Go order a pizza and pick out a film, I have a call to make."

Harry smiled widely at that, all teeth and dimples, and something that looked a lot like triumph.

Louis shook his head as he watched the boy skip down the hallway.

Kids.

¤

 _ **Two years later.**._.

"You need to take Harry and go."

Louis paused his stirring and reached for another spice to add to the chili he was making for Harry. "It's always nice to hear from you, Holland. And _what_?"

Harry had footie practice until six and the boy was usually ravenous when he got home. Last week he'd eaten everything in the house but the furniture and Louis himself. It was normal for a growing Were, according to the books and information his old friend Ian had given him.

McKellen had once been his partner in crime back in the 50's, helping him with anything he might need and helping him clean up more than a few messes.The man still looked out for Louis, except now he was a feisty old geezer with a smartass reply to everything and a sneeze. Luckily, he knew about everything under the sun, including werewolves, apparently.

"... _uis!!!"_ Holland shrieked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Immediately, he responded to the desperate edge her voice had taken on, his hackles rising.

"What's wrong?" His voice was whip sharp; she had mentioned Harry and his body ached for a fight already. The kid might be turning sixteen in a few months but Louis would still protect him, whether the little (he wasn't so little anymore but not the point) brat liked it or not.

"Louis. I don't know how he found you. I'm sorry"

A growl ripped its way up his throat. "Holland! Explain what and who and how it concerns Harry so I can kill it."

She was quiet. "You'd really do anything for him."

"Yes. Now talk."

"Harry's father, he's looking for Harry."

The wooden spoon in his hand splintered into a thousand pieces and scattered to the floor. "Wait. How do you know?"

Holland was quiet for a moment and just as Louis was about to snap from impatience, she finally spoke. "I'd heard through the grapevine that a Were was searching for his son, I didn't know much more than that and I didn't really have anything concrete to go on, but my gut told me it was Harry, so I tracked his mother down."

 _"You what_!?" Louis screeched. 

"I couldn't just leave you a sitting duck!" Holland huffed over the line before launching into her long-winded explanation.

"His mother, Tanya, is still living in the same city and I paid her a visit. It didn't take much to make her talk, she said Harry's father had come looking for him a while ago, about five or six months before Harry turned fourteen if my estimation is correct and threatened to kill her if she didn't tell him where the boy was. She had no clue, and he must have sensed she was telling the truth because she's still alive. Anyway, that pretty much confirmed all I needed to know. I've had ears to the ground since I found out. Louis, he's been circling your territory, which means he knows Harry's with you. I don't know how."

"Did you tell anyone about him?" Louis snarled out the question, pacing the kitchen like a caged panther. No one knew Harry was a Were except the three of them and Ian.

Louis' fingers were digging into the counter top with enough force to leave prints as he considered the possibilities.

"I would never!" Holland sounded angry that he would even consider it, but there was an undercurrent of fear in her voice too. Because for Harry, she knew Louis would kill both her and Colton, and everyone he's ever known over the years without a thought if he suspected for even a second that they posed a threat.

His love for Harry made him dangerous, and Holland knew it.

Through his rage, and fear for Harry's safety, Louis felt something else, a pang of worry, a little voice in his head going: ' _What if Harry wants to know this man? What if he decides he would rather be with him than you?_ '

As much as that would tear Louis apart, he couldn't keep this from Harry, but the thought of losing the only thing he had ever truly loved was like acid in his veins.

When Holland spoke again, her voice was careful. "There's more."

Shaking off his internal crisis, Louis listened intently. "Holland?"

"I asked Ian to do some digging. He - Harry's father - he comes from a pure and ancient bloodline." Her pause was ominous and Louis was about to yell at her, then: "They don't take kindly to half breeds, Louis.They consider them abominations. Knowing this, I wonder why Harry's mother lived through her pregnancy, unless, he only just found out there ever _was_ a pregnancy... but how?"

The vampire knew then and there that a fight was coming, and that he would give his life if it meant protecting Harry's.

"You need to run, Louis." Holland's pleading voice cut into his thoughts. "I know what you're thinking but you're no match for him. He isn't a regular werewolf. He is a powerful Alpha from a long and ancient line. Please. I'm begging you, take Harry and run."

Louis would do anything to keep Harry safe, and his first instinct was to eliminate the threat.

"Of course you won't." Holland sighed, mirroring his thoughts.

"I can't, Holl, I can't run knowing there's something out there that wants to hurt Harry. My very basest of instincts are telling me to eliminate the threat." The thought of losing Harry was more terrifying than death could ever be. "And I will, or die trying, and you can be sure I'll take that bastard with me if I do."

Holland sobbed and he could hear Colton's footsteps coming toward her and the phone. "Oh God, Louis."

"I need you to promise me something, Holl." Louis whispered, dropping onto a stool next to the island.

"Don't. Please." She begged, already knowing what he was going to say.

"I want you to take Harry. I know there are scent dampeners that will throw his father off. When he comes, I'll be waiting." Louis paused, listening to her sob. "I _will_ kill him, Holland. But... if things end badly for me, swear to me that you will take care of Harry."

"Louis, please! Be reasonable. Use the dampener to cover both of your scents and run!"

"And constantly look over my shoulder? Worry every time Harry leaves the house? What about when he's out on his own at Uni?" Louis sighed harshly. "No. Holl, I want him dead. I'll never have peace of mind knowing Harry's in danger."

Holland inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself with air she didn't need. "I'd do the same for Colt, so I can't condemn you. But Louis, you don't have to do this alone. Let us come stay with you until this is over. You stand a better chance in numbers."

Louis bit his lip, considering. "If it goes badly, I need you alive to look after Harry."

Holland gave a watery laugh. "Don't sugarcoat it."

"Of course that's not the only reason!" Louis growled. "You're the only one I trust to protect him. Ian is too goddamn old, and human."

"If we do it this way, there's a better chance of you walking away from this fight and not breaking that boy's heart."

Squeezing his eyes closed at the stab of guilt that tore through him, Louis shook his head even though she couldn't see it. "Harry will be fine without me, emotionally, at leas-"

"Are you so desperate to protect him that you'll lie to yourself?" Holland snapped irritably. "I am telling you right now, Louis, Harry would not survive losing you."

Pain twisted Louis' insides and he knew she was telling the truth, or at least that she believed it.

"You'll get it someday, you stubborn little...there's strength in numbers, Louis." She insisted. "Besides us you have friends who would be willing to fight for you and Harry."

"Oh there are so many vampires willing to fight for a werewolf." He snapped sarcastically. He would. He would fight to the last breath.

The idea was appealing, he would admit. It meant they stood a better chance at coming out alive. It also meant more protection for Harry until things came to a head.

"There are three as of now." Holland assured softly. "And Colton's contacting Demelza and Gideon."

"Demelza and Gideon?" He wondered aloud, unable to place them off the top of his head.

"Werewolf/vampire mated pair Colton told you about," She cleared her throat but it sounded more like a laugh. "Talk about a power couple."

Louis hadn't the foggiest what she was trying to say to him, so he ignored it. "So what you're saying is, I'm going to have three vampires and a werewolf running around my house and a boy who doesn't even know that he, or I, for that matter, are also members of the Monster Mash club? Is that what you're saying?"

Holland sighed longsufferingly. "This would probably be a good time for you two to have that talk."

Louis knew she was right. It-

"That would be wise, Louis."

The phone clattered to the floor -  his senses were absolute _shit_ these days. Slowly, Louis turned to face the angry fifteen year old. "Harry," he choked. "How lon-"

"Long enough." Harry growled in that deep voice Louis would never get used to. The vampire, ridiculously, felt annoyance bulldoze over his other emotions at that tone.

He was a vampire for God's sake. This timidness wasn't right, especially not for him. If only his body would cooperate and not try to force him onto his belly every time Harry spoke in that tone. At least he understood that urge now; Harry was the son of an Alpha, and Louis was a feral creature at his core, causing him to respond to that.

Louis took offence to this. His own body was quite literally telling him that he was the submissive party. Way to mess up the whole adult/child dynamic.

He was way off track here, Harry was in danger, and Harry was very pissed off. Louis needed to stop letting Harry's werewolfyness get to him. It had never bothered him before for cripes sake.

Glancing at the still seething Harry, Louis slid nervously off the stool and walked over to the boy, annoyance forgotten.

Fuck.

That was another thing he would never get used to, having to look _up_ when he was speaking to the boy.

"I'm sorry I didnt tell you," Louis whispered. "I wanted you to have a normal childhood. You deserved-"

The anger on Harry's face was replaced by confusion, and then guilt. The boy stepped closer and grabbed Louis' hand. "You think I'm angry about _that_?"

Louis just blinked up at him, confused. Harry let out a bark of laughter. "Louis, I'm not an imbecile. Did you really think I hadn't noticed the fact that you never change, never age, never _eat_?"

The vampire had no answer for that. Of course he knew Harry wasn't a moron, but not once had he ever let on that he suspected anything. Harry continued, "And, I've always known that I'm different, too.

Again, guilt slammed into the vampire like a freight train. "I've really buggered this up, haven't I?" Louis asked softly, looking away from worried green eyes. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to wait, let you enjoy your childhood, your innocence as long as possible. I never-"

Harry yanked him into a crushing hug then and it was weird to be held by someone whose strength would match your own one day, if not surpass it, given Harry's bloodline. Louis stomped down another wave of annoyance at the fact that Harry's shoulders were nearly twice as wide as his own ( _what_ the fuck was that?) and the boy wasn't even done growing yet. It must be a werewolf thing.

"It's okay, Lou." Harry soothed, "M'not mad about that, I promise."

"I was still wrong-"

"No." Harry interrupted. "I think it's better that I found out on my own. Less traumatizing."

Louis knew the boy was only trying to make him feel better but arguing with Harry about things like this was pointless.

"I'm not angry about any of that," Harry began. "I'm angry that you would dare to send me away while you stay and put yourself in danger. This is my fight."

Oh God. Please no. Dread mixed with terror and worry and froze Louis' already dead heart.

He pushed away from Harry. "No. No Harry, absolutely not. I will fucking lock you in a submarine and send you to China before I let you fight. Don't test me."

Harry's face darkened. "I dont like being told what to do, Louis. I _will_ protect us."

Louis growled in irritation. Werewolves! "Well tough shit Harry! You are a child! It is my job to protect _you_. And I will. Holland and Colton too. He won't touch you."

A deep growl shook through the room and Harry's eyes flashed gold in a way they never had before, at least not in front of Louis.

The vampire's answering growl was a thinner, ripping sound, his body reacting on instinct without his consent; fangs dropping and vision sharpening, eyes bleeding black.

Immediately, Louis backed away in horror, realizing he'd just threatened Harry.

"I'm so sorry!" He gasped, features returning to normal. The vampire had never loathed what he was more than in that moment; he should be put down. He'd threatened Harry! His baby! - how could he - "Harry, please forgive me-"

The boy was at his side in a flash and it suddenly dawned on Louis how much of his true nature he'd been hiding. He wondered if Harry had ever shifted to his other form.

"Lou, you're gorgeous." Harry breathed in wonder.

"I shouldn't have- _what_?" What?

Harry just smirked. "Nothing."

Louis side-eyed him. Harry ignored the look. "Your beast, so to speak, was just reacting to mine. It's okay-"

"I shouldn't even have it in me to do that, not with you, not my baby." Louis forgot about whatever _that_ was and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist for a hug. The boy shrugged him off, looking angry again.

"Don't call me that." Harry snapped.

Louis ignored that and pulled him back in, using a little extra strength on the boy for the the first time. He was turning into one of those mothers that smothered their kids with smooches and hugs in front of their friends but, he didn't really care.

"Pout and stomp and growl all you like, but you'll always be my baby, Harry."

"You won't always see me that way. I'll make sure of it." Harry muttered, even as he finally gave in and returned the hug.

Louis felt worry gnaw at him again. If Harry thought he was going to prove he was all grown up by fighting his father, he had another thing coming. Louis would do anything to protect this boy and he wasn't above giving him one of Ian's sleeping drafts and locking him away until the Alpha was dealt with.

Louis' cellphone rang then and he cringed, Holland must be worried. Squeezing Harry one last time, he moved quickly around the island and down the hall to dig the phone out from whatever cushion it was buried under, Harry following at his heels.

"I'm fine Holland. Harry startled me."

"Don't scare me like that you bastard!" She hissed, but before Louis could reply Harry was snatching the phone from his hand.

"Don't talk to him like that," He growled.

Louis huffed in annoyance and Holland barely held back a giggle. The vampire lunged, trying to get the phone back, but short of using extra strength or climbing the boy, it wasn't going to happen. 

"Do you know where my father is now?"

"Harry!"

How had he raised such a stubborn child? Didn't Harry realize Louis wouldn't survive losing him? When Holland began speaking Louis closed his mouth, he knew this information was important.

"He's biding his time. He was waiting for you to grow, Harry. I think he wants a fight."

"He'll get one." Harry vowed.

Louis tugged on his arm, giving him a disapproving and worried look.

"Harry, _no_."

"Colton heard through the grapevine that he's been directly in your territory before," Holland continued. "That was a few years ago, He could have attacked then with the advantage of surprise, but like I said, he wants a fight."

"I didn't scent him," Louis cut in, "I was used to Harry by then, I knew how a Were smelled, wouldn't-"

"Not if he was wearing scent dampener." She explained. "You could've bumped into him in the street and not even realized it."

If Louis had a working heart, it would have been pounding dangerously fast.

No.

The thought was erant, there was no way. It wasn't possible.

"But he would've known what I was." Louis asked, voice thin and hollow.

Harry's eyes snapped to him, brows knitting together.

"Obviously." Holland said slowly, enunciating each syllable carefully.

Squeezing his eyes closed, Louis had to ask. "I should have asked before, do you know what his name is?"

"Turner, Aidan Turner."

The vampire's knees buckled.

Harry caught him even though a drop to the floor wouldn't hurt Louis any more than getting hit with a cotton ball. Oh God. What had he done?

"This is all my fault," Louis gasped. "He knows where you are because of me."

He had lead Aidan straight to Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist! I actually didn't just pull that out of my ass, I've been thinking about making Aidan Harry's father since I added him to the last instalment. Looks wise it's very possible given I picture Tanya as Kristen Stewart. Yes, Aidan looks young but remember, he's not a regular old werewolf, he comes from an ancient line, and that will be explored more in part 5, which will be titled 'Blood Ties'
> 
> On another note, Harry is a moody little shit, wonder why? :P
> 
>    
> Comments are loved ! xx.


End file.
